Laser Sight
El láser se ha utilizado en la mayoría de las aplicaciones de armas de fuego como una herramienta para mejorar la orientación de otros sistemas de armas. Por ejemplo, un visor láser es un láser pequeño, normalmente de luz visible, colocado en una pistola o un rifle y alineado para emitir un rayo paralelo al cañón. Dado que un rayo láser tiene baja divergencia, la luz del láser aparece como una pequeña mancha incluso a largas distancias; el usuario coloca la mancha en el objetivo deseado y el cañón de la pistola está alineado (pero no necesariamente permite que la bala caiga, el viento y el objetivo se muevan mientras la bala viaja). Battlefield 3 The Laser Sight is a secondary weapon attachment in Battlefield 3. When attached to a weapon, it slightly improves weapon accuracy while hip-firing. Additionally, it can be used to blind targets when aiming at them, however it tends to reveal your position. This can be countered by turning the laser off using the key, at a cost to hipfire accuracy. When equipped on the weapon the laser sight for the US side appears to be on the right hand side of the weapon very close to the barrel whereas on the RU side the laser sight is attached on the left hand side of the weapon closer to the scope/iron sights of the weapon as can be seen in the picture. The Laser Sight is also default attachment for the G17 (normal and suppressed). The P90 and PDW-R have a cosmetically different model for their attached laser sight, a tube connected by cable to a power supply. PC players have the ability to keybind to the same key used for , allowing the laser to be turned off while aiming down sight. Ak74m-laser.jpg|The Laser Sight in use on an RPK-74M. ImagesCAR4FYHI.jpg|Promotional picture showing the Laser Sight on the left-hand side of the weapon. BF3 Laser Sight Render.png|A 3D render of the Laser Sight. Laser Sight Player's Perspective BF3.jpg|The player's view when the Laser Sight is pointed at them. Battlefield 4 The Laser Sight returns in Battlefield 4 alongside a green laser sight variant as an attachment for primary weapons and was first seen during live gameplay at E3 2013. Both accessories function similarly to the laser pointer in Battlefield 3. However, the green laser sight differs from the red one as it is easier to see from a distance than the red one and that it is easier to blind an enemy. Trivia *If killed by a G17C, the laser sight will be shown as an attachment in the killcam. *The laser device is modeled after the AN/PEQ-2. *The use of the AN/PEQ-2 in-game is incorrect for two reasons. First, the real AN/PEQ-2 does not have a visible red laser, instead, it features two infrared laser emmiters. One acts as a laser beam for aiming, the other provides a wide beam used to illuminate targets like a flashlight. These lasers can only be seen through night vision goggles. Second, the AN/PEQ-2's are no longer in service by the U.S. military, replaced with the AN/PEQ-15. Their apperiance in Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4 would be incorrect as those games take place in 2014 and 2020, respectively, Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Weapon attachments Category:Weapon Accessories Category:Battlefield 4